


Never Shall We Part

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random Vehicons, The Forge Of Solus Prime, The Star Saber, War, revival, spark bonding, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my TFP AU with a love story of Optimus and Ratchet. This one has a sad plotline with a happy ending :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The feels are coming!

The battle raging, we were outnumbered greatly and our energon was depleting. We were all fighting several at once and more there were more coming by the minute. I looked at all of my Autobot companions, _I’m sorry I have gotten all of you into this_ , I thought. I looked over to see if Ratchet was doing all right, then I saw Megatron walking toward him, his face filled with malicious glee. I started fighting again, trying to get to Ratchet in time, but I was too late.

When I finally got to him he was lying on the ground, energon spilling from the wound in his side.

“ NO,” I yelled as I charged at Megatron. Anger filled my body. I wanted to kill Megatron. I wanted to make him suffer instead of Ratchet.

“ Ah Optimus,” Megatron said, smirking,” I didn’t know you had a soft spot for this miserable medic.”

“ AAAGGGHHH,” I yelled in anger as I flung my sword into his side. He let out a faint whimper but he forced me away and flew off in his jet form.

“ Retreat,” Megatron said through the comm link to his troops. They all transformed and flew off, leaving us breathless and hurt. I ran over to Ratchet lying on the ground….. dying.

“ Ratchet,” I said, kneeling down over him. There were tears forming in my optics, though maybe it was just energon from the cut in my helm.

“ I’m sorry Optimus, my love…. my old friend. I was no match for him,” whispered Ratchet hoarsely. He put his hand on my cheek. I took it with no hesitation.

“ No it was my fault. I didn’t get to you in time. I don’t want you to leave me Ratchet. I need you, I-,” I was about to finish but Ratchet put his finger over my lips.

“ I will always be with you Optimus, maybe not just where you can see me, but where you can feel me.” I pulled his lips onto mine for the last time, it felt like a lifetime, but soon I felt Ratchet’s lips slacken around mine. He was….. gone. I put his head down on the ground and his hands over his chest to make him look peaceful, then I straightened up. My spark was broken into a thousand pieces. I would never get the chance to pronounce him my sparkmate. I wiped the tears or energon, whatever it was, out of my optics, then I transformed my hands into blasters.

“ FOR RATCHET,” I shouted and we all ran for the Decepticon base…….. for Ratchet.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you a thing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way you show up in here somewhere..... at least Y/n does :D

Finally, we had won the battle. Megatron was banished and his troops were dead, though some came to our side. They were all celebrating accept for me, I was in my berthroom grieving for my best friend...my lover. _It should have been me. I should have been the one to offline._ Then I thought of something to bring him back _. The Forge! If I could make another one with the little power this one has then I could fix Ratchet!_

I got off of my berth and walked into the main silo. All of the Bots and former Decepticons stared.

“ I need your help,” I said as I walked over to a decepticon trooper.

“ Yes,” asked the trooper, obviously frightened.

“ I need to know where Megatron kept his relics.”

“ He kept them in a vault at the center of his base,” replied the trooper, looking relieved. “ Can you guide me?”

“ Yes,” the trooper said again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The trooper and I were walking the halls of Megatron’s base, looking everywhere accept each other, until I asked,” What is your name trooper?”

“ My name is Steve, a human gave me the name,” replied Steve, still not looking at me.

“ Steve is a very nice name, the human who gave it to you must have been kind,” I said trying to continue the conversation.

“ Yes, she was, but she was killed in the war,” Steve said, bowing his head in sadness.

“ I’m sorry, what was her name?”

“ Her name was Y/n, she was friends with the human Jack.”

“ Actually I think she is still alive. I saw Jack talking with a human girl back at the silo.”

Steve’s eyes lit up,” Really!? Thank you for telling me Optimus Prime!”

We continued to converse for a while until Steve stopped in front of a door,” We are here,” he said. He typed in the code and the doors slid open, we entered the room and I looked around. It was big and dark except for the pedestals the relics sat on, which glowed bluish purple. I saw The Forge and grabbed it, then I saw the Star Saber and I grabbed that too, just in case. Now with my hands full we went back to the silo.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It took a while but I finally made a new Forge. It looked exactly like the original except for a tiny nick in the handle which I could put my thumb. I walked into the room which Ratchet’s body was being stored. I raised The Forge over my head and struck Ratchet’s wound.

Suddenly Ratchet’s wound began to glow and heel.

Once it finished I could hear his spark, humming quietly. I dropped The Forge and ran over to Ratchet.

“ Ratchet,” I said, slightly shaking him awake. He opened his optics, and when he saw me he immediately sat up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and took him of the berth, then we both let go.

“ I told you I would never leave you Optimus,” He said to me, beaming with glee.

“ I know, you always have a way of coming back to me, Old Friend,” I replied, also beaming in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER!!! <3


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't telling you nothing ;)

I walked Ratchet into the main silo, holding him up.

“ Hi everyone,” said Ratchet weakly, as though he had just finished recovering from a sickness. Everyone went silent, just staring, some with happiness and others with total confusion.

“ I- I brought him back,” I said, hoping everyone would recover from their shock.

After more silence everyone cheered. They cheered for Ratchet who had escaped death. I let Ratchet stand on his own so he could consume all of the praise the Bots gave him. He glowed with pride, but then he looked at me and pulled me over next to him.

“ There is no reason to praise me, the real hero is Optimus. He brought me back so I could see all of you again, so I could have a last goodbye, so-,” he was about to finish but I interrupted.

” So I could ask you something.” I knelt down before the bewildered Ratchet. “ Ratchet, will you be my sparkmate,” I said as I pulled out a metal box and opened it. Inside was a glowing, golden orb. Ratchet looked at it, frozen, then it began to dawn on him, I could see it in his face.

“ YES,” he exclaimed, then the orb flew up out of the box and it broke in half, each half flew to us. We grabbed the half orbs and opened our chests, then we put the orb halves in our sparks. Everyone applauded, even the old Decepticons, as we pulled each other close into a kiss, which felt like more than a lifetime. It felt like all the lifetimes I would spend with Ratchet, either in the Allspark or someplace else.

We broke apart as everyone swarmed around us,” Congrats,” said Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

“ I knew it would eventually happen,” said Arcee, smiling. Ratchet and I beamed at each other, never once did our gaze falter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! YES! Actually.... The concept of Sparkbonding for me has completely changed over the past year. So just don't ask... :/
> 
> Now... I portray it as mostly everyone else does but like 2 years ago I was certain that it was like this..... Anyway.... don't judge :3
> 
> And sorry about it being really short :/


	4. Again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... you'll find out..

I woke up with a start and Ratchet bolt up next to me. There was a buzzing in the air, only one that could come from a comm link, and out from the depths of that buzz came a voice,” Optimus Prime, I come with a proposition, I want you to sacrifice yourself and your Autobot team so I don’t blow up the entirety of Jasper Nevada.”

“ Megatron,” Ratchet and I said at the same time.

“ How do we know you're not bluffing,” said Ratchet, getting off the berth and standing up to look at the place where the voice seemed to be coming from.

“ Because Megatron doesn’t bluff,” I said in answer to Ratchet but also to the place where Megatron menacing voice had come.

“ Good Optimus, now go the Decepticon base so I can bridge you to the Nemesis.”

“ We will fight,” said Ratchet to the air.

“ No Ratchet, fighting would only provoke Megatron to kill all in Jasper, we must gather the others.” We walked out of our room into the main silo, where apparently everyone was already waiting.

“ You heard him, we must go or the humans will die. Everyone roll out,” I said to my Autobot team. I could tell they were all nervous and, but then again, so was I. I didn’t want to offline after all we had done, after just getting Ratchet back, but it was the only way the humans could live and as I had said to Ratchet, Megatron doesn’t bluff.

We transformed and drove off to the old Decepticon base. When we got there a groundbridge was waiting for us. We went through the groundbridge and came out on the landing of the ship.

“ I knew you would come,” said a voice slathered in that evil, pompous, triumphant tone. We turned around to see Megatron, just standing there.

“ What will you do with us,” asked Arcee, her voice shaking slightly.

“ Obviously kill you, but I will torture the Prime.”

“ Primes,” said Ratchet stepping out from the line of Autobots.

“ What do you mean Primes,” Megatron asked, his body going rigid and his smirk disappearing. I stepped out from the line to stand next to Ratchet.

I put a hand on his shoulder,” We are sparkmates Megatron, and we will never be parted by your wrath.” Megatron stood there in silence, dumbstruck at the impossibility of this love. Ratchet and I stepped back in line, grinning. _He’s so clueless, so naive_ , I thought.

Then Megatron shook from his daydream and pulled out his sword,” Then the Primes offline first, starting with you,” he said pointing a Ratchet.

“ No, kill me first,” I pleaded, though I knew Megatron would not care. He advanced toward Ratchet with his sword out. I didn’t want this to happened again, I would not lose Ratchet again, I would not!

I ran at Megatron as fast as I could,” YOU ARE NOT TAKING RATCHET FROM ME AGAIN, YOU MURDERER!!!!!!” I lunged at him, my sword drawn, he swerved around to fight, but he didn’t know I was only an arm's length from him.

My sword tore through his chest, leaving a gaping hole where his spark should have been. Energon was everywhere, and soon Megatron fell to the ground.

“ Never underestimate the power of love Megatron,” I said stepping over him.

“ I- I only wanted you Optimus…. as Orion…. to lo.......,” Megatron tried to say but failed, for he had offlined.

“ Thank you again, Optimus, my sweet-spark,” said Ratchet from behind. I turned around, startled that anyone would call me that.

“ R- Ratchet…. you-,” I said but he interrupted.

” Yes I called you sweet-spark, and you deserve that title Optimus, for you are my Prime and my sparkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D I KILLED OFF MEGATRON!!!! (Sorry Megatron fans)


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeee heeeee heeeeeee

The party lasted for weeks though Ratchet and I never partied, we just sat in our berthroom reading books upon mounds of books. Once in awhile we looked at each other and smiled softly, for we could only express our love in that way while we were absorbed in books.

After finishing an apparently good book, Ratchet said,” Optimus, I want a child.”

I dropped the book I was reading and stared at him,” Ratchet, a child?”

“ Yes Optimus, a child, you can make one with your Forge.”

“ Hmm,” I replied, thinking, _It would be nice to be a father, and The Forge would do the trick, hmm._ “ Alright,” I said after the long moment of silence.

 

Like creating the new Forge, crafting a child from scratch took a while, and drained some of The Forge’s power. Ratchet always stood by me, pointing out corrections that needed to be made.

When I finally finished with this miracle of creation, I walked into our berthroom and held up the sparkling,” Ratchet, look.” Ratchet was absorbed in organizing the books, but stopped to look at the sparkling. It was yellow and black with big blue eyes like me and a smile like Ratchet’s.

“ Aww, he’s adorable,” said Ratchet, taking the sparkling out of my arms,” what should we name him?” _Hmm_ , I thought, _well he is the same color as a bumblebee, and I do think we should honor this planet for harboring us._

“ Bumblebee,” I said, and Ratchet nodded,” That is a good name: Bumblebee.”

I pulled Ratchet close, then we lay down on the berth with a book, Bumblebee in between us, and I began to read aloud,” Once upon a time……”

 

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It deserves a heart at the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feels right? Sorry it's short.... I wrote this a while ago. :3


End file.
